Soulmate
by Diana032
Summary: Miku Hatsune seorang magician yang sangat membenci Druid.Tapi bagaimana jika first Love dan soulmatenya adalah Druird itu sendiri? kisah Miku diikuti oleh sahabat setianya, Rin dan Len. for Fuyuki 25


Miku menatap langit kamarnya malas. Dia tak mau masuk kelasnya sekarang. Persetanan bahwa Orang tua angkatnya adalah memintanya memasukki kelasnya. Dia takk mau lebih mengenal tentang magician dan sihir lainnya lebih dalam lagi.

Soulmate

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, dan maybae little Action kalau kerasa :v

Cast : Shion Kaito

Hatsune Miku

Megurine Luka

Kagamine Len

Kagamine Rin

Warning : AU! Typo bertebaran! Bahasa semi baku

Disclaimer : Fict punya Nana, ide Soulbond bukanlah ide dari Nana, dan Nana tidak berniat memplagiatnya! Alur Nana buat sendiri.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

Miku memeluk erat soulbondnya, soulbondnya bergerak gerak gelisah membuat Miku tak sengaja menjatuhkannya, dengan lincah kelinci berbulu salju itu melompat lompat.

"Beeru, Matte!"Serunya tak di gubrisi oleh soulbond perlahan menghilang dibalik dedaunan bunga yang ditata ditaman sihir tersebut.

Miku segera mengikuti soulbondnya karena soulbond adalah dirinya yang lain dengan kata lain dirinya yang lain tapi dicerminkan kedalam suatu bentuk hewan. Tanpa Miku sadari langkah kaki mengarahkannya kesebuah pohon maple tua dan tampak akan mati.

"Beeru?"

Miku tiba tiba menahan rambutnya yang tiba tiba dihembus semilir angin membuatnya menutup matanya lalu membukanya perlahan. Manik hijau kebiruannya menatap kedepan kearah pohon maple tersebut.

Pupil mata Miku menyipit memperjelas gambaran seorang pemuda disana. Kemudian ia mengedip ngedip memastikan itu bukan delusi belaka. Dengan langkah penuh ragu ragu, Miku membawa dirinya kepohon maple tua itu.

"Permisi?"Ujar berusaha membangunkan pemuda yang ternyata bukan delusi atau siluet saja, terbaring santai direrumputan.

"Huh?" tiba tiba Manik Ocean terlihat dibalik kelopak pemuda itu membuat Miku terperanjat dan mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Permisi…, Apakah anda melihat seekor kelinci disekitar sini?"Tanya hati hati untuk tak membuat mulutnya kelepasan menyebut Soulbond. Soulbond setengah dirinya tahu, munkin saja pemuda itu orang jahat dan bisa saja membunuh soulbondnya.

Seorang magician tak mati jika Soulbond mati, tapi dirinya akan gila dan stress karena sebagian dari dirinya hilang.

"Maksudmu, Soulbond berbentuk kelinci yang berbaring sebelah Flocke-ku, huh."Manik sedikit terkejut dengan soulbondnya mengangkat lalu memeluk kelinci imut itu. Miku nyaris mati melihat soulbondnya diperlakukan lembut dengan soulbond yang menakutkan dan bahkan pemiliknya mulai tampak berbahaya.

Soulbond itu cermin seseorang Magician tahu itu.

"Flocke lepaskan kelinci itu."Perintah datar dan dingin membuat si beruang kutub besar itu menurunkan kelinci mungil.

Saat Kelinci terlepas dengan sigap Miku mengambilnya lalu mendekapnya. "Maaf menganggu anda,Sir. Selamat pagi."Ujar Miku lekas kabur dari pandangan menusuk pemuda berambut dark blue itu.

.

.

"Miku-can, kau kemana saja? Ya Tuhan, aku begitu cemas ketika kau tak hadir pelajaran favoritmu."Seru seorang wanita berumur kepala tiga berkacak pinggang dibibir pintu kamar Miku. Miku menoleh lalu mengelus Beeru yang sedang tertidur dipangkuannya.

"Tadi Beeru pergi secara tiba tiba."Jelas Miku menjatuhkan pandangan ke soulbondnya. Dengan sayang ia mengelus bulu bulu lembut kelinci tersebut.

"Apa kau tak mau mengulang pelajaran hari ini? Bukannya, kau sangat menyukai bunga?"Tanya Luka sang Ibu angkat Miku dan satu satunya keluarga Miku sekarang kecuali kakaknya.

"Kau tak perlu repot repot, Luka-san."Ujar Miku merasa tak enak dengan wanita didepannya.

Luka menghela nafas lalu mendekap tangannya didada. "Aku akan melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk anakku."Ujar absolut lalu melambaikan tangan pergi meninggalkan kamar Miku.

Miku mengelus ngelus kelinci lalu berhenti mengalihkan perhatian menatap bunga yang dibawa Luka kedalam kamarnya.

Miku sangat memahami Luka, ia tak mau merusak kegiatan Luka terlebih Luka pemilik sekolah magician ini. Banyak yang membutuhkan Luka, dan Miku tak egois meminta perhatiaan Luka selurunya untuknya.

.

.

Dihari ulang tahun keempat belas Miku bertemu dengan seorang wizard dengan kemampuannya yang luar biasa ia termasuk Sage kalau Miku tak salah ingat. Semua siswa dan siswi menyambutnya kedatangannya membuat Luka tak mampu merayakan ulang tahun Miku.

Miku tahu bahwa yang diangkat sebagai tentara militer terkuat itu adalah kakaknya. Tapi, kenapa mereka tak merayakan ulang tahu Miku bersamaan kakaknya? Miku kesal sendiri memikirkannya.

Miku melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari aula besar asrama dimana pesta penyambutan itu diadakan. Dengan rasa kesal dan kecewa atas tindakkan Luka yang melupakan hari ulang tahun Miku, Miku memilih mendinginkan otaknya dan terlalu terbawa emosi semata.

Pohon maple tua.

Dimana ia melihat pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun disana, dari mana Miku tahu umurnya? Dilihat dari perawakkan pemuda itu. Sudah empat bulan lebih Miku tak bertemu dengan pemuda yang berhasil mencuri hatinya tersebut.

Tap

Kepalanya mengadah menatap pemandangan malam yang tampak cerah, karena tak satupun awan mendung menutupi germelang bintang disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Suara berat itu megintrupsi kegiatan Miku memandang langit yang indah.

"Hanya menikmati pemandangan bintang dari sini."

"Kau menyukai bintang, ya?"Komentar pemuda itu memandang wajah cantik Miku yang tampak begitu berseri dan indah ditimpa cahaya remulan.

"Suka,sangat suka.. aku sangat menyukai bintang Vega."Guman Miku memandang langit. "Aku sangat kesal ketika perayaan ulang tahunku tak bertepatan dengan acara Tanabata."Tambahnya yang tampak sangat kesal.

Berbeda disudut pandang pemuda itu muka Miku terlihat sangat imut.

"Vega'Ya? Dari rasi bintang Lyra. Kau cocok sebagai Vega."Tutur pemuda itu mengadah wajahnya kelangit malam.

"Huh? Maksudnya?"Tanya Miku dengan raut wajah bingung dengan penuturan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tak menjawab, melainkan beranjak pergi.

Miku segera memanggilnya pemuda itu. "Ya?"Jawabnya datar.

"Kau seorang siswa disini?"Tanya Miku menatap punggung pemuda itu karena pemuda itu memunggungi Miku.

"Ya dan tidak."Jawabnya singkat lalu melangkahkan kakinya.

"Siapa namamu!"Seru Miku setengah berteriak karena pemuda itu jauh. "Kaito."

Miku tak dapat menanyakan tentang pemuda itu lebih jauh. Hatinya mengulang ngulang nama Kaito, lalu pipinya memanas dan rona merah mewarnai pipinya.

.

.

Miku bermain main dengan boneka kelinci yang begitu pas untuk dipeluk, terbuat dari kain dan mata dari kancing.

Miku sedikit tak mengerti dengan boneka kelinci tersebut, boneka itu berwarna ungu muda. Kancing baju yang diguna juga beda warna dan ditinggalkan dengan sebuah surat yang tertulis untuk dirinya.

"Beeru?" Miku menoleh kiri dan menolehkan kekanan mencari keberadaan soulbondnya.

Miku takut kalau soulbondnya bersentuhan dengan magician lain. Dia takut ketika magician lain meramal soulmatenya.

Satu lagi jika penyihir lain menyentuh soulbond mu kecuali penyihir hitam atau kekuatan kegelapan, maka penyihir yang menyentuhnya akan dapat gambaran mengenai siapa soulmate pemilik soulbond itu.

Miku memincingkan matanya ketika memasukki gedung ke 5 sekolah. Hawa disini sangat tak mengenakkan dan bahkan membuat bulu kuduk Miku meremang.

"Hei, Miku-can kenapa kau bisa disini?"Pekik kaget seorang yang sangat Miku kenal membuat Miku menoleh ke orang itu -Luka.

"Ngomong-ngomong Luka-san, kenapa gedung ini medan sihirnya aneh?"Tanya Miku mengedarkan pandangannya lalu berhenti di pohon maple yang tubuh kekar disana.

"Kau memang cocok jadi wizard Miku, disini adalah gedung para magician bertipe druid."Jelas Luka membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang turun akibat berlari.

Miku membulatkan matanya ketika lafal druid tersebut. Miku mempunyai trauma terhadap druid dan ritual gelap mereka.

Luka segera mengiring Miku keluar dari lingkungan gedung sihir tempat druid atau penyihir hitam lainnya 'dijinakkan' dan di luruskan. Tubuh Miku tanpa sadar bergetar takut ketika ingatan masa kecil berputar kembali dikepalanya.

"Jangan,bunuh! Ibu, Ayah!" Luka memeluk erat Miku yang kini memasukki kenangan buruknya. Miku berteriak memanggil nama mereka.

"Tenanglah Miku, tenang."Bisik Luka berharap Miku segera sadar.

.

Miku Side

"Dimana ini?"Guman Miku bingung. Maniknya melihat sekelilingnya. Kepala merasa pusing dan berat, jangan bilang…

"Mama, Papa."Panggil anak kecil berkucir dua bersurai toska.

"Miku, Ayo kita kembali. Sayang, apa kau sudah meneliti tentang kegiatan mereka?"Ujar wanita baya berambut toska disanggul anggun ke suaminya.

"Kurasa sudah, ayo kita kembali."Tuturnya menghapus diagram dibuatnya.

"Papa, Mama, cari Miku!"Seru gadis kecil itu berlari menjauh mereka

"Jangan!"Seru Miku panik, tubuhnya berkeringat dingin.

"Miku kembali nak!"Panggil wanita baya itu memanggil gadis kecil.

"Miku tampaknya ingin bermain, bagaimana kita ikut bermain sebentar dengan Miku. Kita jarang meluangkan waktu kita untuknya."Tutur sang suami lalu berjalan mengikuti gadis kecil itu.

Miku mencoba berteriak kedua orang itu supaya berhenti. Miku tak mau melihat orang tuanya mati, tidak.

"Jangan! Papa, Mama pergi!"Serunya yang sama sekali tak didengar mereka.

"Miku!

"Miku!"

"Bangun Miku, bangun!"

Miku membuka matanya cepat lalu bangkit dari tidurnya. Pening menderai kepalanya lalu mencoba mengingat apa saja terjadi sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Miku tenanglah."Ujar Luka membuat Miku menoleh. "Aku dimana, Luka-san?"Tanyanya bingung.

"Diruang Uks asrama,"Balas Luka berjalan mendekati ranjang Miku. "Dengar, jangan pergi kegedung itu lagi!" Miku menundukkan kepalanya.

"Luka-san!"Panggil Miku membuat Luka menoleh. Manik Luka sedikit terkejut melihat binar aneh dimanik toska Miku.

"Latih aku menjadi wizard, Luka-san. Seperti Mama, dan Papa dahulu."Pintanya dengan binar membara. Luka terkejut, bukan Luka tak mau tapi Luka tahu alasan dari permintaan itu.

"Aku ingin memusnakan mereka, para Druid yang jahat."Sambungnya lirih.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memasukkanmu kekelas unggul khusus benih wizard."Ujar Luka tegas lalu bangkit.

"Dengar Miku, kelas wizard adalah kelas berbahaya. Kau harus rajin, waspada dan teliti. Kenapa aku membilangnya kelas unggul? Karena hanya sedikit orang bisa menjadi Wizard, tapi menurutku kau bisa melalui dengan mudah mengingat kau keturunan seorang profesor dari Sage, dan Mamamu adalah mantan druid."Jelas Luka mendekap tangannya didada.

"Mama seorang druid?"Ulang Miku terkejut.

"Benar, pengalaman Papamu menjadikan Mamamu soulmate itu benar benar keren."Ujar Luka menyungging senyum manis.

"Pasti Romantis ya Luka-san! Kalau soulmate Luka-san bagaimana?"Tanya Miku menatap Luka dari atas kebawah.

"S-Soal itu, aku tak mempunyai soulmate!"Seru Luka dengan rona memerah dipipi putihnya.

Burung merpati putih mendarat dipucuk kepala Luka, burung itu adalah soulbond Luka.

"Karena kondisimu sudah membaik , aku pergi dulu karena ada urusan penting. Jaa ne." Miku mengangguk dan Luka menghilang disebalik pintu Uks.

Miku memandang wajahnya keluar jendela. Ngomong ngomong tentang soulbond, Beeru belum ketemu ditemukan.

Buru buru Miku menyingkap selimutnya lalu turun dari ranjang Uks.

Ceklek

Miku menoleh dan mendapatkan sosok Kaito berjalan masuk bersama soulboundnya.

"Kaito-San!"Sambut Miku senang. Kaito tersenyum kecil lalu memperlihatkan apa yang dibawa soulbondnya.

"Beeru!"Pekik Miku girang langsung mengambil alih Soulbondnya. "Terima kasih, Kaito-San."Ungkap Miku memeluk kelinci seputih saljunya.

"Kaito-san, mau kemana?"Tanya menatap Kaito memegang kenop pintu. "Aku ada kelas. Terlebih aku murid angkatan terahkir."Ujar lalu pergi diikuti beruang kutub dibelakangnya.

.

.

Beeru bukan lagi kelinci mungil kini kelinci itu tubuh gemuk menjadi seperti boneka.

Dan Miku bukan lagi anak berumur 14 tahun.

Miku menjadi seorang calon wizard terbaik diangkatannya, dan kini memasukki pelatihan wizard. Miku juga tak sendiri lagi, ia mendapat teman berharga yaitu Rin seorang witch dan Len seorang Witch, juga.

Mereka adalah teman yang baik. Walau berbeda Magician, Miku tetap menyayangi mereka. Seperti biasa mereka bertiga berjalan jalan disekitar café sekolah hanya sekedar membeli junk food atau makanan manis.

"Lenny, kenapa kau murung begitu?"Tanya Miku memandang Len yang menunjukkan sikap aneh ahkir ahkir ini.

"Aku… aku pasti gagal."Lirihnya menundukkan kepalanya. Rin yang merasa kembarannya merasa sedihpun ikut sedih.

"Aku akan membantumu,Len."Hibur Rin menepuk pundak Len.

"Tapi, tapi, aku … aku tak bisa menguasai sihir seperti Rin-Nee chan!"Serunya menatap Rin marah. "Spell book saja ku tak bisa mempelajarinya layak Rin-Neecan atau Miku-san!"Serunya marah lalu berlari meninggalkan Miku dan Rin dikoridor.

"LEN!"Seru Rin ketika Len pergi dengan rubahnya yang merupakan soulbond Len. Rin segera pergi mengejar Len tapi tidak dengan soulbondnya .

Miku mencoba mengapai hamster imut itu. Merasa hamster itu ketakutan Miku segera menghelusnya.

Deg

Ketika seorang calon Wizard atau magician putih memegang soulbond orang lain maka dia dapat melihat masa depan pemiliknya dan pasangan pemiliknya.

Miku tersentak ketika masa transnya sudah selesai. Miku segera membawa soulbondnya dan Rin, segera menghentikan tindakkan Len.

Miku melihat Len adalah pasangan Rin. Dan lebih parah Len seorang calon Necromancer. Necromancer adalah penyihir hitam makanya Len tak dapat mempelajari ilmu penyihir putih.

"RIN! LEN!"Panggil Miku ketika kakinya menginjak kamar Len. Manik toska membola ketika beberapa mayat hidup menghalanginya. Kemampuan Necromancer adalah mengendalikan mahkluk yang sudah mati.

Miku merasa perutnya kram akibat berlari lalu berhenti sejenak.

Disaat begini Miku tak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Pertama itu dilarang bagi siswa maupun siswi. Kedua ia tak mau membuat Luka kecewa.

.

Rin kini tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai kamar Len. Len dilingkupi sihir hitam membuatnya seperti iblis, sihir hitam sudah mengendalikannya sepenuhnya.

Brak

Len menoleh melihat Miku mendekat kearahnya. Len lalu tertawa lagi membuat Miku bingung dengan sikap Len yang sangat aneh.

"Calon wizard, heh? Hanya magician lemah, pergi!"

Brak

Miku terlempar menabrak dinding kamar Len hingga hancur. Medan sihir Len sangat berbeda dan sangat kuat.

"L-len…,"Panggilnya lemah.

"Huekk!"Miku termuntah darah ditempatnya menuai tawa Len semakin lebar.

"S-sadarlah,"Lanjutnya mencoba berdiri.

"Lumayan untuk seorang calon wizard perempuan sepertimu."Pujinya sinis lalu menyeringai.

Bug! bug! bug!

Miku yang tak berdaya, hanya pasrah dipijak pijak Len. "Jangan ikut campur, calon wizard sialan."

Brak

Tubuh Miku terbanting lagi akibat tendangan Len. Darah mengucur deras dari dahi Miku dan mulut Miku yang sobek sedikit.

"Kau tahu, aku lelah selalu diremehkan dengan sekelilingku! Aku selalu dipukul, dianggap tak ada! Berbeda dengan Witch sialan itu, dan kau. Calon wizard-sialan."Ujar Len berjalan mendekat Miku membawa sebuah pisau perak ditangannya.

Bug!

Brak

Tubuh Len terlempar tak jauh dari sana. Kaito berdiri tepat didepan Miku yang hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau tahu! Aku tak ingin sekali kembali keasrama ini!"Guman Kaito menatap nyalang Len.

"Kau hanya Kouhai yang merepotkan saja."Tambahnya mendekat kearah Rin.

"Kau hampir membunuh temanmu, kau tahu."Ujarnya mengchek keadaan Rin.

"Kau!"Desis Len marah. Manik shapire merubah menjadi merah pekat.

"Hanya seekor Necromancer, ya?" bersurai biru itu melonggarkan dasi yang dipakainya lalu memasukkan tangannya kesaku.

"Kembalilah menjadi normal, dan cepat berurusan denganku dikantor osis."Tandasnya angkuh membawa Rin didalam gendongannya dan Miku dalam gendongan soulbondnya.

"Kau!"Desis Len makin murka.

"Diam!"Serunya Kaito nyalang.

Len langsung terjatuh , ia merasakan medan sihir Kaito menekannya kuat membuatnya terjatuh langsung.

"Aku hanya menyuntikkan racun sehingga kau tak dapat melawanku."Ujar pergi meninggalkan Len tak sadarkan diri.

.

"Well, Kaito. Terima kasih kau sudah menyelamatkan dua muridku dari necromancer."Ujar Luka menatap Miku dan Rin yang terlelap lalu menyuruh pemuda itu keluar.

"Ada urusan apa kesekolah?"Tanya Luka menatap Kaito terdiam.

"Aku merasa firasatku buruk sejak sore tadi, dan firasatku menyuruhku pergi kesekolah sekarang. Aku benci menginjakkan kakiku disini."Tutur Kaito menatap langit malam.

"Apapun itu alasannya kuucapkan, Terima kasih…Druid." Ujar Luka memasukki bilik Uks.

"Che, sama sama."Balasnya singkat, terdiam menatap langit dimana Vega muncul. Ya sekarang sekarang adalah malam keenam dari bulan keTujuh.

"Vega."Gumannya.

"Anu," Kaito memutar badannya menatap Rin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Len?"Tanya Hati hati ke Kaito. Dilihat dari sudut pandang Rin, Kaito adalah orang pemarah dan menakutkan.

"Kurang tahu pasti, tapi dia akan baik baik saja."Guman Kaito memutar badan melihat bintang vega.

"Bagaimana kalau aku meramalkan soulmatemu? Tuan druid."Pinta Rin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."Guman Kaito melihat kearah soulbondnya tertidur dilantai.

"Flocke,"Panggilnya ke beruang kutub itu. Dengan cepat ia merespon panggilan Tuannya. Rin berjalan mendekat kesoulbond yang sama menakutkannya dengan Tuannya.

Tangannya perlahan menyentuh bulu lembut beruang itu, tak butuh lama Rin memasukki masa transnya. Lalu tersadar kemudian, "Soulmatemu," Rin meneguk ludah payah. "Miku-san." Lanjutnya membuat Kaito terdiam lalu berjalan pergi.

"Rahasiakan."Ujarnya sebelum pergi lebih menjauh. "Maksud'mu?"Tanya pelan dan takut.

"Soulmateku."Jelasnya singkat lalu pergi menjauh.

"B-baik."

.

Perlahan Miku membuka kelopak matanya menampilkan manik toskanya.

"Mi-can!"Pekik Rin histeris lalu memeluk Miku yang baru saja sadar.

"Aku dimana?"Tanya melihat kesebelahnya.

"Di ruang uks asrama."Jawab Rin ceria lalu menyodor jeruk yang sudah dikupasnya. "Makanlah, Mi-can."

Dengan perlahan Miku mengambil jeruk yang berada ditangan Rin. "Rin,"Panggilnya pelan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Len?"Tanya pelan membuat Rin terdiam. Miku merasa atmosfernya dan Rin berubah menjadi tegang.

"Aku…a-aku."Bahu Rin bergetar hebat. Miku merasa bersalah disini oke. "Aku tak bisa membuat adik angkatku Selamat dari sihirnya sendiri! Aku memang kakak yang payah dan tak berguna hiks…"Perlahan air mata Rin lolos dari mata indahnya.

"Rin-can,"Panggil memegang bahu bergetar Rin.

"Dan sekarang, Len memasukki gedung penjinakkan! Pasti disana dia merasa sangat tersiksa…hiks!"Sambung Rin ditengah isakkannya.

Miku tak dapat membayangi Len memasukki gedung penjinakkan untuk magician yang lepas kontrol atas disana sangat kejam dan menakutkan.

"Rin! Semuanya…"

"Berhenti! Jangan mengatakan semua ini akan baik baik saja! Mental Len akan tersiksa disana. Bukan hanya mental, tapi fisik!"Seru Rin menjambak surai blondenya. Miku terdiam dan merasa semakin bersalah.

"Ayo selamatkan Len!"Ujar Miku beranjak dari kasur uks.

"Len tak membutuhkan mereka, tapi kita!"Ujar Miku tak mau sahabat baiknya terlebih ia pasangan sahabat baiknya juga dalam masalah. "Aku akan ikut."

.

Beberapa hari berikutnya, Rin sudah siap dengan beberapa ramuan dan tongkat sihirnya. Begitu juga Miku, gadis ini membawa beberapa potion buatannya sendiri dan buku sihirnya.

"Siap?"

Diangguki semangat dengan Rin.

'Tenang Len, aku akan menolongmu.'Batin Miku dan Rin serempak.

Luka yang sedang mengajar merasa perasaan tak enak menghinggapinya. Ini adalah sentilan sihir dan Luka tahu itu. Luka memandang kekamar Miku lalu berjalan mendekat.

Lampu kamarnya mati, Miku pasti sudah terlelap tidur.

Luka menutup pintu kamar Miku pelan tak berniat membuatnya terbangun lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjang kedapur.

.

"Ini gedung yang menakutkan."Nilai Rin memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dan Miku memuji dirinya kembali ketika menyadari Ia kembali ke gedung para druid.

"Dan aroma sihir tak bersahabat."Tambah Miku mengedar sekeliling.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Merasa ada orang mendekat dengan cepat Miku dan Rin bersembunyi disemak semak.

Tap

Tap

Dan mereka menghela nafas lega ketika suara sepatu itu menjauh.

"Hallo?"

Sontak Miku dan Rin menoleh kebelakang. Terlihat sosok aneh memandang mereka seram, jangan lupa tengkorak dibawanya.

"Are? Dari gedung Paladin dan Witch, ya."Komentarnya lalu menyeringai seram. "Ada apa kemari?"Tanya menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

Miku dan Rin sontak menjaga jarak dari wanita itu. Tampaknya dia sangat berbahaya.

"Tak baik loh, kalau kalian mengabaikan seseorang."Ujarnya dengan mimik wajah sedih tapi terlihat lebih menakutkan. "Terlebih kau, anak angkat Luka-Sensei."Tunjuknya tepat ke Miku terdiam penuh makna.

"Kau tahu, gara gara kami para Druid dijinakkan dan diperbudak paksa. Tapi tak apa, aku bisa bermain main dengan anaknya sebagai gantinya."Ujar seram. Rin segera mendorong Miku saat medan sihir wanita itu menyerang Miku.

Miku terkejut ketika Rin terjatuh tak berdaya. Tubuh Rin yang mengenai medan sihir itu langsung membiru pucat.

"Hihihi~ kecoa peganggu sudah mati."Tawanya. Miku segera melempar medan sihir kearah wanita itu, tapi ditepis mudah oleh wanita itu.

"Kau!"Desis Miku mengertakkan giginya berang.

"Apa? Takut?"Tanya lalu ketawa melihat ekpresi Miku semakin tak bersahabat. Manik Miku perlahan mengosong serempak mantra yang diucapnya.

Wanita itu terdiam lalu mulai mundur. Kekuatan sihir mulai mengaliri Miku, membuat wanita itu semakin takut. Manik Miku berubah menjadi putih keemasan.

Mantra penghapus Druid paksa yang hanya dihafal Sage tingkat atas, kecuali kau keluarga dari golongan sage tingkat atas.

"Menghilanglah, Druid-san."Ujar lalu ledakkan cahaya mengetarkan hebat permukaan sekitar. Perlahan manik Miku kembali normal, darah menguncur dari mata Miku karena sihirnya terlalu berat hingga membuat mata Miku sangat lelah.

"Rin-can?"Panggil baru mengingat Rin.

Rin terbujur kaku dengan warna kulit setengah membiru.

"Miku-san?"Panggil seorang Miku kenal membuat Miku menoleh, "Len!"Serunya merasa tertolong.

.

"Miku! Tolong jelaskan semua ini? Kau sudah membuatku kecewa, kau tahu!"Bentak Luka sangat cemas karena Miku kembali mendatangi gedung para druid.

"Aku tahu, Luka-san. Dan aku siap menanggung hukumanku…,"Gumannya menundukkan kepalanya.

Rin memasukki masa kritis akibat racun dari druid yang hampir merusak seluruh sel syarafnya kalau lambat ditolong maka nyawa Rin akan terancam bahaya, dan Miku memasukki ruang bimbingan Konseling karena melakukan perkalihan illegal bagi siswa.

"Aku memaafkanmu karena menolong Kagamine Rin, tapi tindakkan nekat dan sia sia membuat Rin terbujur disana kau tahu!"Desis Luka yang membutuh seharian membuang racun yang terdapat didalam Rin.

Sret

Miku bangkit lalu bersujud dihadapan Luka.

"Apa? Apa-apa ini?"Seru Luka bengis ketika Miku bersujud dikakinya.

"Aku akan menerima semua hukuman dan cacian kalian para guru, tapi bisakah kau tidak memasukkan Len kedalam gedung penjinakkan?"Tuturnya masih bersujud. "Kumohon."Lanjutlnya.

"Kenapa kau senekad ini?"Tanya Luka lirih. Miku menegakkan tubuhnya sedikit lalu menatap lantai.

"Mereka adalah temanku. Len adalah keluarga satu satunya Rin punya walau tak ada hubungan darah diantara mereka. Dan aku sudah meramal bahwa Len adalah soulmatenya Rin."Jelas Miku lirih menatap keramik persolen dibawahnya.

"Aku tak bisa, dia-"

"Tidakkah kau pikirkan, Luka-san?"Seru Miku terpancing emosi. "Dia hanya Necromancer, penyihir yang kesepian dan meminjam sihir dari kegelapan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri?"

Luka terdiam. Luka mengerti para Necromancer itu adalah pernyihir kesepian dan Mereka harusnya diarahkan dan diberi kasih sayang karena mereka tak sepenuhnya bersalah. Mereka labil.

"Mereka berbeda karena mereka tak lah murni seperti kita Wizard, Druid dan Witch."Tambahnya.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkan Len lagi, dan Miku cepat berdiri. Jangan sepeti itu!"Perintah Luka yang sangat rishi dengan posisi meminta Miku.

"Terima kasih, Luka-san!"Seru Miku tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya.

"Aku pergi dulu."Pamitnya lalu menutup pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"Kau memiliki soulmate menarik ya, Kaito-kun."Ujar Luka terhadap Kaito yang berdiri disebalik lemari. "Hm, dan aku sangat menyukainya."Timpal Kaito keluar dari sana.

"Kurasa, Miku juga menyukaimu." Kaito menoleh ke Luka yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bukannya dia membenci druid?"Tanya Kaito menatap Luka. Luka terkekeh melihat ekpresi lain selain ekpresi datar yang selalu ia pasang.

"Kalau ia membenci Druid, kenapa dimalam penobatan Mikuo kakaknnya sebagai prajuit sihir terkuat, ia mehilang?"Tanya Luka menyinggung masalah Kaito dan Miku menghabiskan waktu memandang bintang.

"Kau mengetahuinya?"Tanya Kaito terkejut.

"Aku waktu itu ingin mengejarnya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya, tapi kedulu kalian bertemu."Goda Luka membuat Kaito memerah. "D-diam!"

"Jangan lupa, kau meninggalkan sebuah boneka di tempat Miku biasa membaca buku dan menngenal bahasa bunga."Godanya lagi.

"Aku pergi, kepolisian membutuhkanku."Ujar kesal lalu pergi melewati jendela.

.

.

Setelah kejadian Len dan Rin itu, semuanya ahkirnya kembali baik baik saja. Miku tersenyum senang.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus!"Seru Len kegirangan melompat lompat bak anak kecil.

"Len, jangan seperti itu! Kau akan jatuh."Omel Rin tidak acuhkan Len.

"Ya ampun,"Desah Rin lelah lalu memijit keningnya. Miku terkekeh pelan melihat pasangan unik itu.

Miku tak memberi tahu tentang mereka adalah soulmate. Biarlah menjadi kejutan tersendiri bagi mereka. Begitu juga Rin, ia sampai sekarang merasa bersalah tak memberi tahu Miku bahwa soulmatenya adalah senpai idolanya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kita ke café sekolah membeli beberapa cake dan ice cream?"Ajak Miku membawa soulbondnya didalam dekapannya.

"Iya, yah, sebentar lagi kita tidak dapat ke café itu."Tandas Len setuju dengan perkataan Miku. Terlebih mereka selalu meluangkan waktu disana.

Rin tersenyum dalam diam melihat tingkah Len yang lucu dan mengikuti Miku dibelakang.

Manik Rin berubah cerah ketika menatap siluet Kaito diujung sana. "Senpai!"Panggilnya lalu berjalan duluan dari Len dan Miku.

Len berubah wajahnya kesal karena Rin berbincang bincang dengan Kaito, dan Miku tak tahu bagaimana bertemu dengan senpai idolanya.

"Kau anak bermasalah itu, ya?"Sapa Kaito tak sopan menatap Len. "Diam Kau! druid sok keren!"Balas Len tak kalah tak sopan.

Rin berusaha menengahi perdebatan anak kecil Kaito dan Len. Miku terdiam dibelakang.

'Kaito seorang druid?'Batinnya terkejut lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya. Badannya bergetar dan beberapa mantra terlafal dari bibirnya.

Len, Kaito dan Rin terkejut dengan perubahan ekpresi Miku.

"Miku Jangan!"Seru Rin berdiri melindungi Kaito supaya Miku tak bisa mengenainya.

"Awas, Rin! Dia seorang druid! Seorang yang mencelakaimu beberapa bulan lalu dan merengut kedua orang tuaku!"Desisnya penuh amarah.

"Miku! Seorang calon wizard dari gedung paladin tak boleh bersikap seperti itu!"Peringat Len juga melindungi Kaito.

"Tapi aku membenci mereka! Mereka merusak segalanya!"Seru Miku penuh kebencian mendalam.

" _Papa! Mama!"_

"Mi-Miku, Kaito tak sama seperti mereka!"Bantah Rink eras.

"Sudahlah, Rin, Necromancer!"Lerainya santai. "Kalau dia memang membenci aku sebaiknya musnakan aku."Lanjutnya menatap Miku mantap.

"Kaito-kun!"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Miku berlari menjauhi mereka. Len hendak mengejar tapi Rin menahan pergelangan tangannya supaya tak pergi mengejar Miku.

'Kenapa ? kenapa mereka membela Druid?'Batin Miku tak mengerti.

'dan kenapa cinta pertamaku seorang druid?' air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

.

3 hari semenjak itu Len dan Rin tak bisa berbicara dengan Miku. Ditambah mereka berbeda gedung membuat mereka sulit mencari waktu menjelaskan semuanya.

Miku lebih banyak mengurung diri setelah pelajaran dikelasnya.

"Miku? Bisa kita berbicara?"Tanya Luka membuka pintu kamar biru creamnya. Terlihat Miku membaca buku tentang bahasa bungannya sambil memeluk boneka pemberian Kaito.

"Ya, silahkan Luka-san."Sahut Miku lalu membaca bukunya lagi.

"Ada apa kau dan Rin maupun Len, hm?"Tanya Luka heran menatap Miku berhenti membaca.

"Mereka berteman dengan druid."Balasnya pelan.

"Bukan'kah kau menyukai Kaito?"Tanya Luka langsung membuat Miku terdiam dan mulai menangis.

"Tapi dia dari druid!"Seru Miku tak terima.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Kaito bukan pembunuh Papa dan Mamamu," Miku terdiam dan memikirkan perkataan Luka barusan.

"Tapi, mereka penyihir hitam?"

"Aku tahu druid adalah penyihir hitam dan paling jahat. Tapi Kaito berbeda Miku! Dia sadar kekuatan tak akan membuatnya kuat."Tutur Luka memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Dia kebingungan sehingga sihir gelap yang ada didalam dirinya memberinya kekuatan, dia sama dengan Len. Tetapi kekuatannya bangkit ketika dia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya."Lanjut Luka membuat hati Miku sedikit melunak.

"Rin dan Len bahkan Kaito pun tak ada hubungannya dengan kematian orang tuamu. Ini semua takdir, semua orang pasti akan mati." Ahkirnya Miku menangis memeluk Luka. Luka mengelus pucuk kepala Miku penuh sayang.

"Maafkan aku…,"Guman Miku. "Bukan, aku yang harus menerima maafmu tapi Kaito, Rin dan Len. orangnya" Bisik Luka.

.

Miku Lulus sebagain calon wizard.

Dan Miku tak sempat bertemu dengan Rin, Len maupun orang yang membuat Miku jatuh cinta.

"Miku!"

Tap

Miku berhenti berlari perlahan ia memutar badannya.

Rin

Greb

"Rin-can! Maaf, Maaf!" Ujar Miku memeluk gadis blonde itu. Rin tersentak lalu membalas pelukkan Miku. "Aku memaafkanmu, Miku-can."

Miku merasa rasa bersalah perlahan lenyap dari hatinya.

"Rin sebenarnya aku sudah tahu siapa soulmatemu,"Ujar Miku merenggangkan pelukkannya. Rin menatap Miku terkejut lalu memegang kedua tangan Miku.

"Siapa? Siapa soulmateku Miku?!"Tanya kegirangan.

"Baik, Baiklah, tapi lepaskan genggamanmu."Ringisnya karena Rin terlalu kuat mengenggamnya.

"Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat."

"Soulmatemu-"

"Yo! Miku-can."Sapa Len tiba tiba membuat Miku tersentak kaget.

"Jangan begitu Len! Kau membuatku jantungan,"Gerutu Miku mengusap dadanya.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian lulus?"Tanya Len mencoba mengalihkan topic pembicaraan. Ia belum siap berpisah dengan Rin.

"Lulus tentunya!"Seru Miku dan Rin serempak membuka gulungan mereka.

"Wow, Miku nilaimu sangat hebat!"Puji Len melihat gulungan Miku membuat Rin kesal lalu menendang bokong Len hingga terjatuh.

"Jadi, soulmateku siapa?"Tanyanya menatap Miku penuh harap.

"Rin! Berjanjilah kalau kau mempunya soulmate tak akan melupakanku!"Seru Len memeluk musang soulbondnya.

"Iya, iya bawel." Sahut Rin kesal.

"Kan soulmate Rin, kamu Len."Ujar Miku polos.

"Eh?/Eh?" Rin dan Len sontak bertatapan.

"Iya, waktu Len lepas kendali aku tak sengaja memegang soulbond Rin. Dan aku melihat kau, Len."Jelasnya. membuat Rin mau Len merona memerah.

"Kami jadi malu,"Tutur Len malu malu.

"Miku! Apa kau masih membenci Kaito-kun?"Tanya Rin baru menyadari tentang soulmate.

"Tidak, aku tak membencinya lagi."Guman Miku pelan.

"Semoga hari mu menyenangkan!"Pamit Rin aneh langsung menyeret Len menjauh dari sana.

.

Ulang tahun Miku 18 kembali membosankan.

Miku sudah memasukki akademi sihir terkenal, dan Miku mempunyai banyak teman. Tapi mereka tak bisa menyambut ulang tahu Miku karena akademi itu sedang libur panjang.

Miku menatap keluar jendela. Langit malam yang cerah mengingatnya pertemuannya dengan Kaito. Ngomong ngomong tentang Kaito, Miku tak pernah melihat Kaito dimana pun membuat hati kecil Miku sedih dan terluka.

Dari pada membuang waktu Miku mengambil coatnya lalu keluar dari rumahnya yang ia tinggali bersama Luka.

Tap

Manik toska Miku membulat ketika ia bertatapan dengan orang yang telah mencuri hatinya beberapa tahun lalu dan sampai sekarang.

"Miku?"Panggilnya pertama kali. Hati Miku menghangat ketika Kaito melafalkan namanya untuk pertama kalinya. "Kaito-san?"

"Ini! Maaf terlambat memberimu kado,"sodornya dengan sebungkus kecil kado. Miku menerima dengan senang hati.

"Bukalah!"Perintahnya membuat Miku membukanya dengan penasaran.

"Ini?"Tanya Miku hampir tak percaya.

Cincin perak bukan platina dengan desain indah dan ditengah tengah batu ocean indah menghiasinya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Hatsune Miku!"Seru Kaito lantang membuat Miku menangis.

"Kaito-kun, Maafkan aku dulu memakimu dan membencimu karena kau seorang druid …,"Jedanya sebentar Kaito hanya mengumankan tak apa

"Sekarang kenapa kau memberiku cincin pernikahan? Seakan kau tahu bahwa aku adalah soulmatemu!"Tutur Miku mulai menangis bahagia.

"Tidak ada yang lebih jelas antara hubungan Flocke dengan Beeru, biasanya soulbond lebih peka terhadap soulbond punya soulmate tuannya, dan ramalan Rin penguatnya."Jelas Kaito membuat Miku memeluk Kaito lalu menangis sejadi jadinya.

"Kaito, Terima kasih!"Serunya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Miku."

.

.

End

A/N : Author tevar gak kuat :v dua hari ngetik ini bagai ninja Hatori perlu melewati Sungai, lebah yang curam dan tingginya gunung :v *digebuk oc sendiri*

Penjelasan : Magician –Witch / Necromancer/Wizard/Druid.

Menurut tingkat kekuatan yang Author jadi konsep : Magician - Witch/Necromancer/Wizard- Druid / Sage

Magician adalah penyihir murahan hanya punya trik kayak pesulap gitu. Lalu wizard itu adalah bibit dari penyihir suci tapi bisa jadi druid loh~

Druid itu penyihir Hitam yang bisa membuat racun, mengubah diri mereka, dan mantra kegelepan. Musuh dari Sagelah :v

Soulbond itu terlahir dari sihir tuannya, dan mereka adalah bagian tubuh tuannhya. Flocke itu sebenarnya nama beruang kutub diberita :v*Digampar*dan Beeru itu nama Ocku :'v *ditendang Beeru*

For Fuyuki25 : Tanjoubi Omedeto Fuyu-Nee chan! Ini hadiah kedua dari ketiga ff janji Nana :3 waktu itu Nana benar benar mencari berita penyihir untuk ini :'v Tidak sia sia usahaku. Ok Maaf banyak Typo bertebaran malas pungut :v


End file.
